Rember Me, Luv?
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: NEW As a junior, Buffy gave her heart to Spike. When he leaves for reform school in london, she falls in love with Riley. She decides to go to college at Oxford University... read and review please! BR here and there, but SPUFFY all the way.
1. After School

Hey everyone. I want to let you know I'd like reviews, because if you don't I won't continue it cause I'll think you hate it and it won't be worth my time then. Sad to say I own nothing but the plot. This is based lightly one a true story.

"Hey, Spikey." The blonde girl blushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to her huddle of friends, it was recess and she and her friends were flirting with the football players. The boy grinned and replied, "Hey Goldie-locks!" she walked back up to him, rolling her eyes, her arms crossed. "What's Spike." Away from her friends, he whispered in her ear. "Meet me after school, Summers. We need ta talk." The nearness of him mad her blush and she stepped back, he pulled her forward and said, "Don't be late."

She walked off and returned to her friends, her heart in a tumult and her friends giggling. "So, what'd he say, B" friend Faith asked. "Nothing." "Come one, you aren't blushing and we all know you still like him. Remember last year? We know what went on between you two." Cordelia said rolling her eyes. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. That's personal." Buffy looked relieved at her closest friend, Willow. The bell rang and they went inside.

LATER THAT DAY

Buffy slid her pink cargo bag on her shoulder and turned around to see Spike in front of her. The halls were empty and she was late for MESA(science after school project group) which she needed to go to since she was failing Science. "I said I'd meet you by the water fountain in the front hallway." Spike put his hands on the lockers, one either side of her and stated, "We need to talk." Buffy flustered, "Yeah?" Spike looked her over, "You and I both remember what went on in the locker room, when Ms. H left the doors open." "Yes." "We were late to class that day. Do you remember that?" Buffy blushed, "Its in the past, Spike."

"Then why did you agree to meet with me? You can't say you don't remember that, don't want that." He said harshly. "Oh, God, Spike." She pushed him away. "I don't regret it, but its in the past. We're juniors now.....what **did** you want to say?"

"Buffy, I'm telling you this before anyone. Because I care for you." He pause and watched her look away. "I've gotten in trouble too many times. My father, Giles is sending me away. I'm visiting my Uncle Wesley in London for reform. I won't be back. I was hoping to have something to remember you by." He smirked. Buffy looked up at him sad and upset. "Spike." She whispered. Her hands clung around his neck and she softly pressed her lips against his. He replied and added passion to the kiss. Stopping for breath, they looked at one another. "I'm going to miss you, Spike." He had an idea, "Buffy, I'm having a party and was wondering if you would like to come. Would you?" Buffy thought about it. "Will you?" he asked again.

Sorry. Just had to let you wonder her answer. Please review if I get 2 reviews I'll update!


	2. Mother and an Answer

FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER ONE:

"So will you go?"...."Will you?"

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Sure Spike, I'll go." She smiled sadly at the thought of him leaving.

"It's from 7 to 10, ok? It's at my place, on Saturday." As she nodded and started to walk away, she turned back and asked, "Who all is going?" "Um. Xander, Devon, Parker, Angel, Oz, Cordelia, Willow, Harmony, and Anya." Buffy thought this over, "So you and I are going sort of as a couple, then?..."

Spike smiled and stated simply, "yeah. Yeah. We are, is that okay?" Buffy walked up to him, smiled and nodded her head. He slowly took her chin gently and guided her lips to his own. She broke it off first. "I have to go, Spike!" She smiled and walked away quickly, leaving him to think about her and what the party will be like.

LATER THAT DAY

Buffy couldn't concentrate all day during MESA she struggled with the labs and was so flushed at the mention of his name. Willow and Xander were in her lab. But, Willow wasn't learning, she was teaching them, and Xander had failed as well. "Gee, Buff, I think you shouldn't go." Xander said with a frown. "I think he'll expect from you..." Willow rolled her eyes. "Xander is probably just jealous, he'll get over it." Buffy grinned and put their project by the teacher's desk, and they walked to the parking lot, where their parents were waiting to pick them up. "See ya later guys!" Buffy called as she shut the car door. She was going to ask her mom to go to the party. It was not going to be an easy task.

Thinking things over carefully, she began meekly, "Um. Mom?"

her mom nodded with recognition as she turned the car to the left lane, "Yes. Dear"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Spike is having this really great party and I really want to go he's not that bad and it's a farewell party for him Faith is going and so is Willow, Cordelia too. And Xander and Oz, and, I know you don't care who's going but I'd really like to go." She finished with a gasp for air.

"Yes." Buffy looked amazed at her mother. "So that's all, just yes?" Her mother smiled, "No..." Buffy rolled her eyes and kkicked her feet up onto the dashboard, "what now!?" "The condition is that you be home before eleven and come back looking presentable." Realizing what her mother thought, "NO! Um, no mom. You see, we're not-I won't-we' weren't thinking of that!...But yeah, I'll definitely be back by eleven. "Buffy smiled at her mother and didn't bother to tell her it ended at 10.

"I know he has other ideas, Buffy, they always do. Just watch out for yourself." Buffy rolled her eyes at her mom. Spike just wanted to have a good time before he left. But inside, Buffy knew he wanted more, and maybe, just maybe, she did too.


	3. The Party part one

Buffy looked into her mirror, thoughts stuffing their way into her mind. _will he expect anything? Everyone says so. What if I can't accept?_ she shook her head as she put a clip into her hair. She was dressed in a frilly black mini with black strap heels and a pale pink short sleeved top that was the limit her mom would let her wear on the scale of sluttiness, she wanted to look good for him.

Walking down the stairs, her mother greeted her, "Buffy. Can we talk before you go to the party?" Buffy secretly rolled her eyes and followed her mother into the living room. "Buffy. I know you say your older now, you are almost 16. I think you think you can do what you want, but you can't. You are too young. If I were you, I'd wait till 18, or even marriage. I know its hard. Please make me proud, honey." _oh, gosh. She has to do the proud thing. I am sooo not too young. And you're right. It is hard. Very Hard._

Buffy stepped inside the house, the music was blaring "pop it like its hot." And she spotted her friend Willow. "Hey wills. What's up?" Willow blushed, "I like that guy over there." Buffy grinned, "Really? Want me to hook you two up?" Willow shook her head, "He wouldn't like me. I'm just a bookworm, and he's in a band." Buffy left her friend and walked over to the guy she knew who liked Willow. "Hey, Oz. Come over here and tell Willow you like her. Jeez! I thought you did already. You guys are so shy, I have to do everything." Oz walked slowly over to a blushing Willow and asked her to dance.

Her work done, Buffy headed over to the punch bowl and realized it might be spiked. Backing away she ran into the guy she had hoped to avoid. Angel. He was still not over her and he was the head of the football team. "Hello Buffy." He greeted her warmly, almost……drunkenly. Realizing he was drunk she walked away before he could say much to her.

She spotted Spike talking to Xander and the two were quite angry. She decided to slit them up. The words she heard of their argument consisted of, "if you ever………buffy I swear……look I won't…..i care for her….shut up……..you know we know you don't……..that's not true………here she comes." Buffy forced a smile. 'What's up, guys?" Xander huffed away. "What's gotten into him?" Spike replied, "He doesn't like how we are. " She turned to face him, their closeness making her quezy inside, "What do you mean, 'how we are'" she shivered at his touch. "Can we chat up stairs this music is loud, "okay." _upstairs?yikes._


	4. The Party part two

The party part two chapter four remember me, Luv.

Spike held her hand as he guided her up the stairs. Her heart was making somersaults and she was so close to him, she could hear his breath. The axe body spray he was wearing drowned her, her hormones just waiting to attack him. But she kept calm.

"So, England, huh." She asked quietly in his room. Buffy was sad and relieved that she had found a conversation, as he continued.

"Yeah. England. Rupert has got me tied up till I am good." Spike sighed and reached for her hand. They sat on his bed, silently. His hands caressed hers softly as they sat in silence. She asked, "Will I ever see you again?" He shrugged slowly with melancholy. "I don't know, Buffy, I doubt it. Listen." He continued, "I know I feel strongly about you and I want to say, if I never get a chance to…I love you."

Buffy was so caught in the moment she could have cared less what her mother had said. "I love you too." She softy whispered and he pulled her into a kiss. She was so ready, so willing, and him so eager and hopeful, their lips clashed in rich, fulfilling kiss. Their bodies felt numb, they were so high. _What are you doing!_ Her mind was screaming, but she gave into him, gave into everything he did.

He began to caress her so carefully, she was moaning into him for something, anything of him to make her feel. Though it was their first time, he seemed so experienced, such an expert. She straddled him and waited for him to come, riding him slowly and then faster with need.

He finally came and she screamed his name, deaf to those downstairs because of the loud music. They lay there in silence, and slowly drifted asleep.

Spike awoke early and looked at the girl lying at his side. She was an angel, so bright and full of life, and he felt somewhat proud he had been the first to touch her. So willing…but something didn't feel right. Xander had warned him-leaving her after sharing something this intimate… it wasn't right. It was a mistake.

He shouldn't have done this, not now, not ever. He shamed her for life, and he was only going to break her heart when he left. Spike silently got dressed and quietly closed the door. He looked at the time and saw it was only half past nine, his party was still on, and surprisingly as crowded as ever. He spotted Xander by the snack table and then spotted Willow and Oz on the dance floor.

He thought about the happy couple bitterly, remembering that he and Buffy could never have the same. He saw their happy smiles and their laughter in check with one another. He kicked at the ground with spite as Xander walked up to him.

"You did it, didn't you." Xander accused him.

Spike, hoping to maintain Buffy's reputation, put on a disbelieving face.

"No, Xander. Don't be stupid. You were right. It wasn't a good idea to get involved with her now and so I didn't. Don't worry, she's fine. We just talked, nothing more. Yeah, for a long time, but you know, it is our last day together. And it's none of your business what we talked about either."

Xander just stared at him menacingly. He didn't like that smirk, he knew he might have been lying, but he shrugged it off in favor of the half hour of partying still ahead. Besides, he had to get back to Anya.

Spike headed back upstairs to check up on Buffy. He found her laying there, still gorgeous as ever, but now the moon siloehetted her slim form and he remembered the touch of her. He lay next to her for a minute, and decided she better make another appearance before the end of the party, to avoid suspicion, and woke her up.

She stirred slowly and groan softly, "Spike?"

Spike whispered in her ear coaxing, "Come downstairs with me, Buffy. Everyone is waiting."

Buffy shivered as the covers left her body and he swallowed hard at the memory of what they had shared only hours before. She dressed quietly and after, he hugged her softly, and pressed a delicate kiss upon her lips that comforted her and she spoke, "Spike? I don't want anyone to know about…tonight. It's just, I don't think-" He cut her worried tone off with a kiss and replied, "It's okay, Buffy. I understand. I won't say anything."

Though dressed she lay back on the bed in what seemed like frustration. "I'm going to miss you too much Spike."

Spike comforted her yet again and pulled her gently up off the bed. They left the room and walked down the stairs.

Buffy thought about Spike as she danced with her friends. He was with the guys in the corner, but she wasn't worried he would brag. She trusted him. The connection they shared was like none she had ever had. They had slept together and it changed everything.

She smiled and waved at him as she saw him look over her way. Finally, he walked up to her and acted casual, as if nothing had happened, and asked her how the party was.

"The party's great! Too bad you're not going to be around to throw them anymore." This was said lightly, but he caught the undertone of remorse in her words.

As people began to leave, the tension in the air rose and they knew things would never be the same.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Sorry this is so short. I've been busy with the end of the school year. But over the summer, this story is going to (at least my GOAL is) get up to 30 chapters at least. I hope to finish it by the end of the summer. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope you all review.


	5. College Begins

3 YEARS LATER

That was three years ago. Buffy still thought about him, and it was hard. She had trouble moving on after he left. It took nine months to finally go on a date with someone and that was mostly so she could go to prom with the rest of her friends. Owen was nice, she just never felt that connection, that spark again with anyone.

Now Buffy was entering into college and she knew exactly where she wanted go. She would attend UCLA, getting a degree in law. She knew she wanted to be in the justice system, and a prosecutor would be the best job for her. Why UCLA? Well, Buffy felt they had the best reputation, and she was still planning to take a semester abroad anyway. She hoped her grades would be good enough to get into Oxford for a semester abroad, and so she sent applications everywhere.

The results came in, and the University of California Los Angeles accepted her, and she decided her degree would be in Civil Law. Oxford also had an amazing program for this as well, and so she enrolled for the international semester course. It was the beginning.

--

Sorry it's short, but I'm just now getting back into writing. It's been a while and I still haven't decided where this should go, but review and give your ideas, and I'll update soon as possible.


End file.
